


Troublemaker

by jiminsluv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School Drama, How Do I Tag, Maybe - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Pining, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, im sorry, reader extreme pining, reader kinda badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminsluv/pseuds/jiminsluv
Summary: [Iwaizumi Hajime x Delinquent!Female!reader] The bad guy falls for the good girl!! Not the other way around!! [crossposted on Wattpad too!](waning: looongg updates and poor grammar)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Bad girl Good Girl

Yet another Monday, another week of school. You stepped out of your house and walked through the familiar streets of the Miyagi neighborhood. You chuckled as the chipped orange leaf landed on your crisp bleached short hair, black roots already sprouting out. You didn't remember when was the last time you bleached your hair but after months of looking at it in the mirror, you must agree that you liked your natural hair color better. 

The child in you kicked the fallen leaves beneath, creating a crunch that satisfies your ears. With the loud bass-boosted song on your ear, you make your way on the familiar road together with the other exasperated students. You noticed one is from Karasuno, their black blazers standing out from the other colorful ones. The other one is from Shiratorizawa, those dull checkered purple skirt strikes your attention-the the number one reason why you declined their scholarship offer. 

"Oi Boss!! You're not planning on going to school are you??" 

You turned around to see Genji rolling on his favorite skateboard he named Florida. "On a nice day like this??" you scoffed, "no way."

Genji finally caught up to you and get off his skateboard, opting to walk on his two feet instead. "Figured. You're not wearing the uniform. What's with that giant hoodie anyway?"

"Oh, this?" you looked down at your giant lavender hoodie. You had changed the strings on the hoodie to loop in your earphones, their buds coming out from both holes. "I don't know, I think I was bored," you shrugged, "what about you? Why are you not wearing the chains I picked for you yesterday?"

"Oh, that?" Genji touched his silver necklaces, "not feeling like it today." 

"Oh well. You missed your chance bro. If only you used it, maybe I'll fall for you." 

Genji blushed, "Damn it! Hey! that shit doesn't look good with this black beanie on you know??" 

"You're right your beanie looks ridiculous. And don't call the chains shit! I bought it with my own money."

"With your own money my ass, it came from my wallet- Hey speaking about money, I bought another deck! Do you want to paint it for me again??"

"No." 

"Ah! Come on!!! I'll pay for you!!"

"Fine, fine... What's the name now??"

"It's California! Tony Hawk's birthplace!" Genji grinned from ear to ear, clapping joyously as if he's a kindergartener. 

"Do you even know where California is?"

"Of course I know!" the boy exclaimed proudly, "it's in Australia!"

"Ye-WHAT?"

"Unites States of Australia!"

You shook your head in disbelief, "there you go again mixing up America with Australia.. Shouldn't we be meeting up with Shouta by now? Where the fuck is he??"

"Hm, that's right," the now confused boy beside you took his phone out only to let out a surprised gasp. 

"What? What is it?" you snatched his phone away to see the screen showing a chatroom with Shouta, under it was his location. With a low voice, you read the message above it, "I'm sorry but I- WHAT???"

You don't know how, but Shouta managed to aggravate a yankii. You and Genji dashed towards the location Shouta sent and thankfully, you both arrived just on time. Poor boy Shouta was surrounded by five thugs in a darkened alleyway, the person in the middle is who you assumed to be the leader. One of them wore a turquoise blazer and a loose orange necktie and that was enough for you to guess which school they belong to. 

"Oi Datte-Tech motherfuckers," you called out. With their school names being called they looked up to meet your murderous gaze, "get lost."

"Hmm?? Is this the beloved boss you mentioned? You kinda a cutie babe," the one that seems to be the leader smirked, "or what?"

"This guy will beat the shit outta you," you pointed your thumb at Genji cockily.

"I-WHAT??" Genji shrieked.

The whole gang averts their attention to Genji in sync, ten eyes scanning Genji up and down like a hawk, "Hmmm??? With that ugly baggy pants of your's skater boy??" 

Whilst the gang members rake their eyes off Genji, you found a mere wooden stick lying aimlessly on the ground. Lucky. "What are you thinking??" Genji whispered to you with fear.

"Genji," your [e/c] orbs meet his own hazel ones, "do you still love me?"

Genji was taken aback, "Now??? You're asking that question now??"

But you don't seem to let out any hint of sarcasm.

"Fine, DAMMIT, Yes!! I still love you!!" 

As soon as you heard his answer, you grabbed the wooden stick and held it up like a baseball bat. Genji looked at it in disbelief, "HEY-"

"You got your own skateboard with you."

"YOU MEAN FLORIDA?? NO WAY!!"

However, you gave him your sternest glare that makes everyone wither in fear and obedience. Genji nodded begrudgingly and hold Florida up like a sacred weapon.

"On the count of three, we'll both attack."

"One..."

"Hey look the bitch wanna fight too!"

"Two..." 

"Let's see how well they can keep up with us."

"THREE!! GOOD LUCK GENJI!! PLEASE HOLD THEM OFF FOR ME AS LONG AS YOU CAN!!"

"WHAT???"

And you were off running in the opposite direction, out off the alley and leaving the poor skater boy behind with his little Florida. "SOMEONE GET THAT BITCH!!" 

You look back to see Genji let out a battle cry while slamming Florida on a gang member's head. Shouta was beginning to arise from his swoon and grab the wooden stick you had abandoned. The battered boy swung his stick towards the other two. You ran until you reached the blinding daylight of the main street, but the thug behind you won't stop catching your tail. 

"Ah fuck!" you cursed as you crashed into a passerby, the impact itself nearly knocked you off balance if not for the stranger's fast impulse to grab your arm before it's too late. 

"Whoa! Are you okay?" the boy holding you asked worryingly. You quickly recover from your (almost) fall and open your eyes to be met by a white blazer and blue shirt. White blazer, lavender button-down shirt, red tie, a Seijoh-er! You gradually raised your head up to meet the face of the most handsome face you have ever come across to in your seventeen years of living. From the way his spiky brown hair is blowing in the wind to the way his marvelous olive-green eyes stare at you with so much concern, your heart just beats faster.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" sensing no response from you, the stranger repeated. You were just about to respond but the unpleasant yell of the thug looking for your demise brought you back to your current predicament.

"OI!! GET BACK HERE!!" the voice sounded closer than you had expected, causing both you and your savior to look to the source. As hard as it is, it is time to part with your gracious savior. You were about to continue your run until a hand yanked you back.

"Please! I know that I look like an angel or whatever but I'm in a situation right now so I'll give you my number sometime later okay??" your lips blabbered on as you try to pull away from the stranger's tough grip.

"What-"

"HEY!!" 

You yelped in fright. Yes, you did pray for the thrills in life but not this type of thrill!!

"Do you need help?"

"Pl-What?"

"I can't do anything if you stay quiet. So, do you need my help?"

You stared at your knight in shining armor. There's this part of you that is afraid to ask for any help, but as you look at the shortening gap of the pursuer to you, you decided to believe in the distress buried in those olive green orbs. Believe in him.

"Yes," you finally answered, "Please help me."

As soon as you answered, the stranger sprinted towards the delinquent. He brought his fist up before swinging it down on the thug's face. It landed straight on to his cheek making him fall helplessly to the cold hard ground. He then crouched down to the now trembling thug who now looked so tiny before him. 

"Scram," the boy ordered in his most menacing voice. The frightened thug before him didn't hesitate to obey his commands and ran like a bolt back to his boss.

You slowly walked over to your savior who is still on his kneeling position. He flexed his bloodied palm before rising up to his usual height. Now that you both were standing side by side, you could see that he's way taller than the usual male height around you. It must be some kind of sport he's playing.

"Are you okay? Does your head hurt?" there goes his thick eyebrows again, furrowing with worry. 

You shook your head and avert your gaze curiously to his bloodied hand. The boy seems to notice your stare as he hides them behind his back, "Ah it's okay! It's just a bruise, it'll heal in no time!!"

"If it's going to hurt, then why did you decide to help me?" you mumbled but it was enough for the male to hear loud and clear. There was an uneasy silence after that. Your curious gaze never falters from the boy who is now using his good hand to rub his spiky hair, likely uncomfortable with the awkward situation he was put in. He pondered on what to say until he finally broke the silence.

"Ah! Look at the time! I'm late for volley practice!! I'll see you later!" and by that he shimmies out of your way and around the corner, waving a quick farewell to you.

It took you a whole minute for you to process what had just happened. Did that handsome guy just walk out from you to go to his stupid volley practice? A girl that can make the whole room whistle like you? You let out an amused chuckle. 

Seijoh huh? Maybe it's time to meet your beloved senseis tomorrow. 

After encountering that handsome stranger, you couldn't get him out of your head for the whole day. That night you decided to end it once and for all.

You toss and turn in your bed when an idea popped in your head. 'Volley team ey? If it's the Aoba Johsai volley team than it must be this guy!' You typed in Oikawa and instantly an account with the username 'tooru___osama' popped up. The account turns out to have around 1,7k followers and you found out he has been following you. You scrolled down his account, scanning every picture for a familiar face until you found what you're looking for. You tapped the picture excitedly. 

It was a birthday post Oikawa had written for your savior's birthday. It was written on June 10th of last year. 

'Happy birthday Iwa-chan!!! I'm so glad you turned 18 today uwaaa!!!! Thank you for keeping up with my shit for the past 16 years of my life lololol keep being your stubborn, supportive teammate u are!!'

5,000 likes and 2,000 comments. Attached is a selfie of Oikawa and who you assumed to be your knight in shining armor aka Iwa-chan smudged with whipped cream on his face. Thank goodness Oikawa tagged the male's Instagram because if he doesn't, you'll practically go insane. You tapped the picture to see a single user with the handle 'iwa__jime' which you didn't spare a second to click to, to be met by a very disappointing outcome.

'It's on private??' you sighed as you looked at the 643 followers account. The name reads Iwaizumi Hajime and only an emoji of the Japanese flag is on his bio. You sighed in defeat although that follow button looks so tempting. 'Well, it's sooooo disappointing,' you thought sarcastically as you tapped the follow button, 'Oops! Look I followed him accidentally,' you giggled bashfully, 'I guess it can't be helped...'

'Iwaizumi Hajime huh?,' you kicked your bed childishly, 'I'll dream about you tonight!' And true to that, you dreamed about his whipped cream covered face all night. 

The next day, Iwaizumi Hajime woke up with immense pain in his right hand. Of both hands he could use to punch that punk's face, it must be his right?? Stupid! Stupid!! After punching the thug back to his place, he had intense volley practices in the morning and after school. However, his right-hand torture doesn't stop there. As soon as he stepped back home into his home sweet home, his dad had been waiting for him on the nice tatami mats his dad loves oh so dearly. Why did they decide to open a judo dojo right underneath their house??

He hasn’t even finished his 'tadaima' when his good ol' man attacked him to the tatami on the floor. This then resulted in a gruesome one-hour training of judo he totally despised and the overuse of his right arm. He went straight to bed just as he reached his room. 

"HAJIME!! HINA-CHAN IS HERE!!" the loud voice of his mother's boomed from downstairs. At the name of the girl, he quickly rose up from his messy bed. He bolted to the bathroom in front of his room and brushed his teeth at an intense speed. While he's at it, he didn't forget to check his appearance in the cracked mirror of the bathroom. 

"COMING!!!" he sprayed his cologne wildly before heading downstairs at full speed. "HINA-CHAN!"

And there is the said girl standing in his living room. She widened her big doe eyes in the new presence of the male, laughing lightly at his silly antics. "Iwaizumi-san. Good morning!" Hina gave him her most captivating smile. Iwaizumi swore he could see flowers blooming around her.

"H-Hina! Good morning to you too. Shall we go??" Iwaizumi rubbed his neck. Hina nodded happily before they both head out to school.

Hina Tachibana. Iwaizumi had known her ever since the start of middle school, of course being next-door neighbors and all. Her long brown locks and hazel eyes made it impossible for guys to not fall for her, including Iwaizumi. Not only is her outside that's pretty, but her inside too. She does volunteer work every Saturday, helping the elders in the nursing home and is apart of the baking club in school, selling baked goods for charity. 

It was only until high school did he started to talk to Hina properly and that too with a stuttery voice. He got lucky to be paired up with Hina and from then on, they have been friends who regularly chat about their day. Iwaizumi never had imagined that Chemistry class would bring him closer to his love life like that! Though their relationship has stayed as being friends, never going anywhere further. Walking to school together, cheering each other in and out of the courts, studying together... Iwaizumi can only imagine what they could have been. When he's around her, he couldn't help but blush and feel butterflies on his belly. 

"Iwaizumi-san?? Iwaizumi-san!" 

"YES?" Iwaizumi was pulled back to reality from his crush's cute giggle. 

"I'm having a hard time understanding the new physics topics, so I was wondering if you can help me after school today?" 

How could he ever say no to this adorable girl?? "Yes of course!" He answered happily.

Hina's face lit up, "Great! I'll see you in the library after school!!" She gave him a wave before running into the school building. 

Iwaizumi waved back with a heavy sigh. Not long after, he followed suit.

"Yo!! Iwa-chan!!" the annoying voice of his childhood friend called from behind his back. Iwaizumi instantly know who it was as the whole student population erupted in murmurs in the otherwise calm morning school grounds.

"Stop yelling will you, Trashykawa??" Iwaizumi argued as Oikawa put a hand over his best friend's shoulder and dragged him towards the school's entrance.

"C'mon why are ya so down in this nice morning??" Oikawa laughed joyfully earning glances here and there. 

"Tch, after the loss yesterday? No way!" Truthfully, Iwaizumi is trying to compress his excitement for the after school study date he'll have with Hina. He can't let this big-mouthed asshole beside him know about his cute little crush or else the entire school will know. Of course, the girl magnet beside him is far too dense and idiotic to notice it. 

"C'mon! It's only a practice match!! We'll get 'em next time so stop sulking!!" Oikawa lifted Iwaizumi's cheeks, "Hm? Why is there a huge crowd in front of our classroom?"

Iwaizumi veered his gaze to their classroom before him. There is usually a crowd of girls who awaits their prince Oikawa to show up but the crowd isn't normally this huge. Even unfamiliar faces decide to show up too. What in tarnation is happening here?? 

"HE'S HERE!!" a student from the crowd yelled as they locked eyes with the two boys. Slowly, the circle of the crowd disbanded to show the person behind all this. Murmurs escalate as the person is being revealed in front of his eyes. 

"She's so cool!! I'm a huge fan!!"

"I lovee those boots!! Where can I get it??"

"She's my type!!"

"Why did she decide to show up?? Is she taking our Master Oikawa away??"

The crowd dispersed to show a girl, a very familiar girl in fact with her familiar bleached hair. She wears the usual school uniform, but the blazer is larger than what her size should've been making her shoulders wider and ending just above the hem of her skirt. With her knee-high combat boots and a huge cocky smirk that can rival any delinquents out there, she strode over to Iwaizumi and Oikawa's spot. 

"See?? I was right!! She is going for Oikawa!!" Oh how Iwaizumi wished that comment was true!! The unique girl didn't spare any glance to the boy beside him at all and continue to smile to him like a madman. Iwaizumi looked over to his friend beside him only to be met by an awestruck face as the male gaped at the female newcomer. Just as she is a few meters away, Oikawa intervenes.

"[l-l/n]-san!! I-" Oikawa stuttered as he placed himself in between her and Iwaizumi. 

"Move," and she shoved him away just like that!! Without even sparing a glance!! This earned a huge gasp from everyone who is watching. The female stared at Iwaizumi excitedly. 

"I found you! Iwaizumi Hajime!!" she exclaimed in pure joy. 


	2. Of Instagram and Confessions

"How do you know [l/n][y/n]?" 

The teacher had just commanded the class to open their books to page 186 and both he and his friend can’t seem to focus on the class. Iwaizumi glanced at his classmate and childhood friend, Oikawa Tooru who is eyeing him suspiciously. "Who? That girl?" Iwaizumi asked.

In return, his best friend gaped, "you mean you don't know who the [l/n][y/n] is??"

Iwaizumi blinked and shook his head. "I guess it can't be helped from a dense guy like you..." Oikawa sighed.

'You're the one talking dumbass.'

"[l/n][y/n]. She is the huge star next to me in the whole school. With an IQ of 156 which is considered as a genius and in the top 0.1% of the population in the world, she basically conquered that number 1 rank in the whole school, including the entire Miyagi prefecture. Damn, she even got a scholarship to Shiratorizawa! Man, I don't know what she was thinking when she enrolled here instead. Then again I'm glad though. Won a lot of olympiads both interschool and worldwide. She also got into this exchange program in New York for one year on her first grade that's why she's kinda in a grade lower than us. She's a total smartass cutie I would say."

'Totally different from you...'

"Not only that, but she is also talented in art, music, cooking, sewing, and even sports! She was in the girl's soccer team a while back in the first year!! Oh and she's also good at gardening, gaming, yeah any type of hobby you can find, she'll basically nail it. And that's not what makes her popular."

'Is she a type of superhuman or something??' Iwaizumi thought, "Then what does?" 

Oikawa whipped out his phone, "She runs an Instagram account under the handle [your Instagram handle] and has over 550k followers. She instantly becomes a fashion influencer in the whole of Japan. Look! she even had a shoot with Coco!" He showed Iwaizumi a post of you and cute little Coco in a photoshoot for Nylon Japan. They both wore bright neon outfits that Iwaizumi couldn't imagine to wear. 

'A huge honor to be in a photoshoot with my babie coco 💖 @nylonjapan' 

86,263 likes and 715 comments

"Look she's also invited to the Kiko Mizuhara's launch party!" The brunette showed him another post.

Iwaizumi looked at the handle once again. It does seem a little bit familiar to him. "Wait. [your Instagram handle]? That sounds familiar." He whipped his own phone out of his pocket and quickly log in to his Instagram.

"Everything she wears to school, it becomes a hit the next day... Ah, I wish she could just follow me back," Oikawa pouted whilst scrolling dreamily on the account, "imagine how much exposure you can get??"

"She followed me last night."

"WHAT??" Oikawa screeched, turning all heads in the classroom. Oikawa let out a tiny apology before going back to shrieking at the male before him. Thank kami-sama it is an English class! Who cares about English?? 

"I thought she is your friend because I saw you and the whole team following her so I decided to accept her request," Iwaizumi shrugged, "and what?? You wanna get close to her to get exposure?? Are you using her for your own advantage?" Iwaizumi scoffed. It wasn't a surprise though, coming from his best friend. Although he had only encountered this once, how many fakes does she let in into her life? Must be hard to be her.

Oikawa snatched Iwaizumi's phone from his hand. He couldn't believe his eyes. There really is a '[your Instagram handle] started following you' on Iwaizumi's screen. Iwaizumi had achieved his goal. Oikawa Tooru's goal other than his volleyball dream. "Congrats Iwa-chan, although I'm really jealous right now and I won't show it, how did you get her to follow you anyway?"

Iwaizumi looked at the blackboard where the teacher is writing the word of the day in huge capital letters. 'Fate'

"I don't know. I kinda just meet her."

"I can't believe we're back here again..." Genji awed. 

You, Genji, and Shouta are back in the teacher's room, where you're expected to be greeted the next day. Stapler and telephone rings bounced through the boring gray walls of the room. Teachers bustling here and there, busy with their own business to fulfill their tasks. You three sat at the meeting table at the far corner of the room, sticking out like a sore thumb in between the cluster of adults. 

"Genjiro, finish your apology letter," the teacher in charge of your punishment warned him which he then complied without a second thought. You, on the other hand, didn't follow and continue to stare into the bright window overlooking the whole track and field beside you. This caught the teacher's attention. "You too [l/n]," she snapped her fingers at you.

"You know Ishikawa-sensei," you slowly turned your head towards her drawling out the last word with a playful manner, "we didn't do anything wrong this time." 

"THIS CHILD-" Ishikawa-sensei angrily banged the table, "you skipped class and disrupted another class!! And your upperclassmen's class at that!!"

(You did actually intrude in the middle of their class- "What? But I wanna be with Iwaizumi-san..."- and then you were escorted out of the class)

"We don't skip any classes you see, sensei," you calmly replied despite the teacher's anger, "I was in a photo shoot for a magazine page and in a meeting with future sponsors. Genji right here was busy with his skateboarding championship thing and won a number one for that, shouldn't you be congratulating him for that or is this the way you treat a champion who brought goodness to the school's name? Last time I check y'all just congratulate that damn volley team even though they didn't even win." 

"WHY YOU-"

"Next, I don't even know why Shouta is here. Some ugly motherfuckers just decided to bully him in the middle of an alley and he ended up here? For God's sake Mako, at least he has the guts to fight back, unlike a certain someone whose cowardly shaking in the corrupt principal's hand." You didn't even realize you regarded her without honorifics.

Then suddenly it all came to a stop. The teachers all around you dropped what they were doing to unbelievably gape at you. Mako was in shock. Fiery red flares itself on her wrinkly cheeks, matching its color with her gaping lips. Her eyes were widened in disbelief. 

"I guess I got you there, Mako-san," you got up from your seat and walk calmly towards the door. You glanced back at the two poor boys again who are still staring at you with wide-blown eyes, "You're not coming?"

The boys shared a look with each other before sprinting quickly to catch up with you. 

"Why did you even go to school today boss?? I thought we were going to the agency," Genji asked on a bright sunny afternoon. It was lunchtime in Aoba Johsai High and your group decided to eat at the track and field rather than the huge cafeteria like the others. To be more precise, under the bleachers of the track and field, hidden in plain sight. As usual. 

Your gang had turned the hideout into a full-on lounge with items you wouldn't imagine to be allowed on the school grounds. Stacks of games sat beside a television, ready to be played anytime. Bean bags are scattered around, enough for a group of five to sit and relax with the bright green fan cooling you off on a hot summer day. So far, no one seems to notice the hidden paradise on the school grounds, except for you three and it has been your place for you to have lunch or skip boring classes on. 

"Is it because of that guy? Iwaizumi Hajime?" Shouta asked, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. You didn't even notice that you were staring through the slits of the bleachers to pay attention to the said spiky raven-haired boy who was laughing around with his friends. His face was glistening under the bright golden light of the afternoon and his spiky hair was breezing with the wind. 'Has he have his lunch yet? Why isn't he eating? Does he not feel well or something? Wait! Wait!! No No!! If he's not feeling well, he wouldn't smile around like that!! Wait he can be sick and hide his pain from the others!! The weather is chilly these days too so it's possible he's sick...'

"Yep, she's head over heels," Shouta muttered under his breath. 

There was a fluttery feeling inside your stomach every time you feel the presence of this Iwaizumi Hajime. A feeling that you never felt before. This feeling was different from the time when you had your first photo shoot or your first band concert. Since Iwaizumi Hajime came into your life, you found yourself always thinking about him with heat radiating off your face. Your heartbeat quickens and your mind swirls. 

"Hey guys, how do y'all know that you loved me?" you asked the duo behind you. Of course, this is what you think it is! You were not dumb enough to be oblivious to that feeling but the word itself was quite foreign to you.

"M-ME??" Although you had your back turned towards them, you could imagine the flustered mess Genji was in. 

Genji coughed, "W-Well for me, ever since I laid my eyes on you doing all those skateboarding tricks in the park, I just couldn't get your pretty face outta my head and since then on I have been loyal to my love for you, boss. My heart flutters, my head spins in euphoria whenever I'm with you. So please, give me a chance boss!!" 

Of course, it would not be Genji if he didn't seize any opportunity to ask you out over and over again. (And you were surprised that lowest rank boy even know what a vocabulary like euphoria is) You ignored his declaration and nod your head to Shouta, "You?" 

Shouta hesitated before answering, "I didn't fall for you at first sight like this idiot, in fact, I was enraged by you."

You quirked your eyebrow curiously.

"I was always the top of my class from grade school and to see my name in the second rank for the very first time made me feel so bitter, but ever since you caught Emi Ayase stealing exam papers, my thoughts change about you..."

Shouta paused and look at you to which you nod, understanding what he's saying. 

"..Well I like you because of your personality not your appearance unlike this moron over here, but I guess your beauty is a bonus."

"OI! I LIKE HER BECAUSE OF HER PERSONALITY TOO FOUR EYES!"

"GRR..." Then they start fighting like they usually do. You sighed and wander your mind back to the spiky-haired boy until the bell rang. 

"Boss! Are we going?" Genji asked, his hair messy from the fight's aftermaths.

"And what? Listen to Shinji's lecture? No way."

"Then I'll get going," Shouta stood from his bean bag. 

"Then I'll come with you! I actually like Shinji-sensei's stories! He's traveled to Egypt and today he's going to share about it with us!" Genji leaped from his bean bag following Shouta's route to the only exit, "See you after school Boss!!" 

And by a second, they are out and so does Iwaizumi who is now already by the staircase. Despite being foreign to these new feelings you are experiencing, you knew for sure what it is. You saw almost everyone close to you experience this, how they all come from over the top euphoric to sad lonely heartbreak in just mere seconds. How dangerous love can be... 

"Shouta are you think what I'm thinking?" after they were a few miles away from the field, Genji stared back at your frustrating figure worriedly. 

"It's her choice we can't do anything."

"But she doesn't even know him," Genji's eyes began to water dramatically, "are we just going to give up on our love?" 

Shouta let out a regretful sigh, "what can we do? If she decides to confess, then let her confess her heart out. It's her life anyways. But-" Shouta paused for a moment.

"....but???"

"You can't just fall in love with someone not knowing who they really are."

If Shouta had been in a game show, he would've heard a ting right now because true to his words, you were on your way to finding Iwaizumi. You decided to tell the latter you had feelings for him. I mean, there's no harm in telling others how you feel, right? And there's no way anyone would turn down your confession. You're [y/n][l/n] for God's sake! Sure everyone's been dying to be in Iwaizumi's spot by now. 

The bell rings signaling the end of another day and it was your cue to locate Iwaizumi. You tried the gyms first because of course, that's the most obvious one. You waited for a few minutes to have passed yet there were still no signs of Iwaizumi. You're starting to doubt that he's not attending practice today. 

"H-Hah? Why is [y/n][l/n]-senpai in front of our gym?" An onion-headed first year suddenly appears from the corner of your eyes and just like that, people around you started to gawk at your presence. 

"Watari-senpai aren't you in the same class as her?" a boy with a middle parting asked. 

"Yeah, but she never interacts with us," the boy with the buzz-cut hair, Watari answered. 

"Then I'll ask her!" the onion haired boy bravely volunteered, earning some looks of surprise from his comrades. 

"You're so brave Kindaichi!"

"Please share her phone number with me."

Kindaichi took some steps forward to your figure, the blush on his face never fading and as he finally approached you (with all of his teammates whipping their phones out to capture the grand moment) he gulped down the extra bile in his throat before speaking out.

"H-He-"

"Is Iwaizumi Hajime here?"

'Ah, shit!'

'She asked him first!!'

'Nice kill, [l/n]-senpai!'

And just like that, Kindaichi's image of a brave soldier faded into thin air. 

"So? Is he here?" You probed the poor guy, not caring if he hurt or not.

"I-Iwaizumi-senpai is not going to practice today. Third years are exempted to study for their entrance exams simulation!" 

"Oh! That's right!" you exclaimed a loud eureka, "thanks onion-head! You can dm me, and I'll take a photo with you anytime!!" While you rushed away from the gym, you didn't notice the bright red features appearing on Kindaichi's face along with the symphony of worships he's receiving.

The comfortable silence surrounding Iwaizumi wasn't able to conceal the loud beating of his heart. Beside him is his very own first crush, Hina-chan, contently reading through her neat chemistry notes. He has to admit that the concentrating features she made, scrunched nose and tongue peaking from her irresistible lips, is kind of adorable. 

"Iwaizumi-san," God hearing her sweet voice itself is enough to make him melt inside, "Do you know the answer to this question?"

"H-Hajime," Hina hummed curiously, not hearing what the boy muttered.

"Hajime, you can call me Hajime," the raven couldn't help but blush at his newfound courage. 

To Iwaizumi's relief, the girl smiled and nodded, "Okay, Hajime-kun!"

And there's that closed-eye smile Iwaizumi adored so much 'Oh lord, I think I'm falling even more.' His name rolled off her tongue so well, he wants to listen to it more and more. "You can call me Hina as well, Hajime-kun!" 

Ahh, there is his name again. He's not gonna get over this. Iwaizumi nodded and tried calling her name. (Internal monologue Iwaizumi: AKWNWJJDJDJDJD ARE WE IN FIRST NAME BASIS NOW??? JSJJDHDJSUXUHWNQ) 

They continued on studying. Pages after pages of complicated chemistry they passed with some questions here and there but as time goes by, Iwaizumi's heart is still beating like he was in a volleyball match. And that's when he decided he couldn't take it anymore. Iwaizumi cursed under his breath before excusing himself to the bathroom, not knowing about the figure is following him. 

From the boy's bathroom, you could hear the harsh splashing of water before it was turned off and was followed by a large slap against skin. "You can do this Iwaizumi Hajime! BE A MAN!" Words of encouragement spilled out of the only occupant in the toilet. A flurry of 'You can do this! You can do this' to 'You've been practicing this for a long time now!' reached your ear until you can't handle it anymore and stalked into the bathroom. 

"Oi," hearing a new visitor in the room, Iwaizumi abruptly ended his embarrassing act and turned towards the intruder.

"Y-You're in the boy's-!!"

"It's not gonna work," you interrupted the teen whose face went from embarrassment to confusion.

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's not going to work," you repeated, "this confession."

His face now morphed into anger, "And who are you to-" 

"I am a woman so I know how they feel," you interrupted him once again, "There's an exam simulation next week and I'm sure she's wary about her results."

You paused, but he showed no sign of disagreement.

"If you confess now and if she accepts and likes you back, she'll be in her over-the-moon honeymoon phase and end up not studying and if she needs to think about it, her mind would be preoccupied with your confession and end up not studying for her exam too,and then awwww your lovely crush-chan wouldn't pass the sim! And whose fault would it be??" you finished your long reasoning with an exaggerated gesture which to no surprise, annoyed the male further.

After a long pause, he finally answered, "and who are you to tell me what to do??" he clenched his fist, "I don't know you nor I would just listen to a piece of love advice from some random stranger who I saved from a mob of delinquents. So shut the fuck up and stay out of my business!" And with that, he stormed back towards the library. 

"Okay! But don't say I didn't warn you bro!" you yelled back to him, his back turned from you.

Iwaizumi grumbled along the words to fuck off. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew deep inside that what you said was true. 


End file.
